I Think About You
by Lady Lychee
Summary: Luke comes to Clem for some advice about crushes and learns about Carley and Lee. (One-shot) (T for language)


The stars twinkled in the dark sky as the moonlight softly lit the broken world below. The power station lay quiet, save for the occasional pops and cracks of the fire, where a group of survivors and a prisoner lay asleep. A young girl paced around the small perimeter, rubbing her arms to grow warm. She looked up at the sky, trying to judge the hour by the position of the moon. It was her turn to watch the surrounding area. Clementine sighed and watched her breath freeze in the cold air. Despite a few muffled sobs from Arvo and AJ, it was a relatively quiet night. Clementine glanced back at the fire as she heard another muffled sob. She winced as she heard a thump, undoubtedly from Kenny kicking the teenager.

"Lay off, Kenny." Luke grumbled sleepily.

He rolled over and sat up before he shook Arvo awake. He untied him from the fence post.

"I'm moving you somewhere else. You can't sleep if Kenny's kicking you all night."

"Thank you." Arvo sat up carefully.

Clementine smiled at the scene. Although she didn't know what to think of Arvo, she had decided against hating him as vehemently as Kenny did. Besides, she couldn't blame him. She had cried as hard as he did after losing Lee and Omid.

"Hey Clem. Is it my watch yet?" Luke rubbed his hands as he approached Clementine.

"No, I think I still have a while left." Clementine smiled at him, "Thanks for moving Arvo. It was driving me nuts."

"It was driving you nuts? You shoulda been between 'em!" Luke chuckled quietly and winced, "Kenny kicks like a horse. He thought I was Arvo once and kicked me hard! And 'course he kicked my ribs."

"Ow. That sucks." Clem looked up at him as he sat beside her, "Speaking of Arvo, What do you think of him? Think he's safe?"

"He's kind of, well, he doesn't seem like the dangerous type, y'know? He just makes bad decisions. Glad Mike moved him near the fire though. Couldn't sleep thinking of him in the cold. I mean, he's just a kid." He sighed, "Speaking of kids, how're you holding up? You need the sleep more than we do."

"It's okay. You need to rest."

Luke smiled, "Fine." He glanced back at the campfire, his gaze lingering on a certain loner who lay in a corner, a frown on her lips.

"Still thinking about Jane?"

"Wha-what? No, I mean... I..." He sighed as he rubbed his neck. "She's a pretty girl. Do you think...? Nah, forget it."

"Tell me." Clementine turned toward Luke, "Are you still thinking about the kissing stuff?"

"Kissing- uh, yeah. Wait, I mean no! I... Clem, do you think love is a good idea?"

"Love? Like, Sarita and Kenny or Rebecca and AJ?"

"Sarita and Kenny. But not that serious. Like... Well, maybe you're too little, but have you ever had a crush? On a boy?" Luke looked away, undoubtedly glad for the darkness that concealed his red face.

Clem looked down at her hands, "Y-yes. In first grade."

"So the most mysterious eleven-year-old is a girl, after all!"

"Shut up."

"So, who was it?"

"It was a kid named Jacob. He was nice. He's probably dead now."

Luke bit his lip, "That's depressin'. Uh, but, Do you think that's possible? Still to have crushes, I mean?"

Clementine looked up as she considered. Love in the apocalypse? Her thoughts suddenly turned to distant memory. It was a chilly autumn day, her attention turned to a paper that was covered with the impression of a leaf. She used a cardboard box as a table. The sound of footsteps going up a stairwell echoed.

"Sorry Clem. I shouldn't bug you. You're just a kid an-"

" 'Don't call me small.' "

Luke blinked, "I never called you small. What're you talkin' about?"

Clementine looked up at Luke, "Back when this started, when I was with my first group- with Kenny- a man named Lee took care of me."

"I remember you tellin' me about him."

"Yeah, and there was this girl named Carley. She and Lee were good friends. They used to talk a lot, but now that I think about it, they were flirting, I think. Then, one day, Carley needed to talk to Lee. I was under the balcony and I sneaked up the stairs to see what they were talking about. I thought it was something about my birthday, since it was coming up. So, I went up the stairs one stair at a time. The stairs used to creak a lot, so I had to be careful to be quiet. I got to the top stair and tried to hide, so Carley wouldn't see me. I thought it was funny, that Lee called her small."

"Why'd he call her small?" Luke raised a brow.

"I don't know. But I thought it was funny. Anyway, when I looked up again, Carley kissed Lee on the cheek and said, 'Don't call me small.'' I guess they really liked each other."

"So you think it's possible?"

"Probably."

"How'd they end up? Or... Uh, how did Carley end up?"

Clementine looked down, "She got shot in the face by someone else in our group."

"Holy shit, Clem."

"But nobody would hurt Jane, so it's fine." Clementine smiled at him. "Besides, she likes you, too. Just don't call her small."

"She'd probably call me small." Luke chuckled, a hand over his ribs.

"I don't get it."

"Kissing stuff."

"Oh. Ew."


End file.
